


A Funny Thing Happened in the Med Bay

by red_b_rackham



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Oneshot, just for fun, the post credits scene that didn't exist but should've
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy returns to the med bay after everything that happened, and finds quite a surprise waiting for him. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR INTO DARKNESS. Drabble, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Funny Thing Happened in the Med Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I LOVED the new movie! This would be the post-credits scene that _wasn't_ there that I thought _should've_ been, so I wrote this wee drabble. ;) _(Crossposted to ff.net)_

McCoy heaved a sigh. He was still exhausted from the whole ordeal with Khan, though it had been over for several days, and Kirk was in the hospital recovering. Progress was slow, but at least it was progress. He knew he would never be able to forget the sight of his friend laying there, pale and dead, on his examining table. McCoy scrubbed a hand over his face as he approached the med bay on _Enterprise_ , planning to clean things up a bit while the ship was docked for repairs and hoping for a distraction from his thoughts.

The lights turned on automatically as the doors opened with a soft _swish_. It took a second for the sight before him to register.

"What the – " McCoy stopped in his tracks.

The floor, the beds, the desk - every surface was covered in tribbles, in every color of the rainbow. They were stuck to the walls, some were on the ceiling. They were piled on chairs and on each other; in some areas of the bay they were knee-deep.

The doctor stared, mouth agape.

Apparently the regenerative serum had worked _too_ well.

**-fin-**


End file.
